


The Brave Princess

by KindHearted1311



Series: Fairy Tales of Brave, Brilliant, Smart & Generous Girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Summary: No spoilers! Once upon a time, there were two princesses. They were best friends, and they loved the royal life. But suddenly one night, they are pulled...Wait, no spoilers, that's all you get to know. The Twein Family is a poor family who lives on a small hill in a very small house.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/Sister, Dad/Daughter - Relationship, Dad/Son - Relationship, Friend/Friend, Mom/Dad, Mom/son - Relationship, Sister/Sister - Relationship, mom/daughter
Series: Fairy Tales of Brave, Brilliant, Smart & Generous Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss Luna, I beg of you!" begged Mr. Twein "Mr. Twein, it _is_ your fault you're no good at any of the jobs enough to make more than 5 pennies a day. It's not the royal duty to lose half our riches to a man who's just too dumb to tie a single ribbon. It's just tieing your shoelaces cut off the shoe!" said Luna impatiently. Gasps echo across the throne room, the loudest of all from Jane. "Luna!" she shrieked "Luna, how _could_ you say such a thing? Mum trusted you to be a kind, loyal leader while she and Dad were gone! Look at you! I'd sooner appoint _myself_ queen, and you know how I did on the Royal Court Test!"

"Jane, you don't understand! He's asking for-"

"I know what he's asking, and you don't give him the one-fourth of your money that his family needs, I'll give him the entirety of _my_ money!"

"Miss Jane, you have a visitor." said the servant.

"Tell him to come to the throne room, please," Jane said, trying to sound calmer than she was. After all, he hadn't done anything.

Prince Joe walked in, handsome as ever and looking a little confused. "Is this the throne room?"

"Joe!" Jane exclaimed, running over to her boyfriend to kiss him, but decided to go with a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Luna. I don't want to give you the big 'Be Nice' talk, so, please, try to be nicer."

"Uhm, _no_."

"For me?"

"Fine."

"To my bedroom!"

Joe was still not quite used to Jane's personality.

"Ooookay..."

* * *

"So! What did you want?" said Jane.

"Just a little talk with my girl."

"I was about to go to Unicorn forest and chat with Cloud Dash."

"Who's Cloud Dash?"

Jane paused. She didn't want to admit she was a Unicorn. Or that she had a Unicorn boyfriend.

"Jane," Joe started.

"Joe, I-you wouldn't understand."

"Miss Jane, you have another visitor."

"Please, tell her to come to the bedrooms."

"Jane-"

"No!"

"Jane, remember the time-"

"Joe, just stop!"

"That wasn't me, that was Kristina."

"Oh."

"Look, guys, I-there's too much going on. Luna's gone mad, Joe wants to know who Cloud Dash is, Kristina, is just-"

"In the way."

"No. No, you're just stuck in the middle of it with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Have say on her bed, thinking. _What if Joe figures out who Cloud Dash is? Or who I am?_ It was clear she needed to talk to Kristina about it. "Servant, please come to my quarters!" She said, loud enough for her to hear. The servant stumbled in. "Yes,miss Jane?" She said, nervously

"Get hold of Kristina. Tell her to come immediately." The servant stumbled out again.

* * *

"Kristina, what would you do about the Joe thing we're dealing with!"

" I don't know. Ask upon Luna. "

"Luna?! Kristina she's gone _mad_!"

" Jane, she's almost the queen by now, I'm sure. "

"You are dismissed."

" That's all? "

"I said you are dismissed."

And she too stumbled out of the room. Shortly later and was met by Joe himself and forced to speak once more to him.

"Jane,why can't you tell me who-"

" Because he's a straight give away of the real me and you can't see the real me. "

"Why can I not?"

" You'd be embarrassed you ever liked me. I'm more of a fairy tale than a real boy's real girlfriend. "

_Knock knock!_

"Luna,you know we'd never do anything week what's going on." Had said in response to her sister's knocks.

She turned to her boyfriend. "We can't do this anymore."

" Do what? "

"Cloud Dash is...*sigh* I'm a unicorn."

" Woah,woah! Jane, how could you not tell me this? I'm...wait, how? "

"Outside." Jane and Joe walk out to Jane's private gardens. She takes a deep breath. And Moyers the magic spell:

_Deep self, come out and show the world. We are here, show everyone you're ready and waiting._

She felt her fingers pulling in, her nose and mouth extending forward. There was a familiar tingling in her forehead as a great golden horn grew from it. Suddenly she was a unicorn. She tossed her mane, trotted around and neighed. "You were wondering how?" She asked. Joe stared, gaping wide-eyed. "Can I ride you?"

" No, silly. Cloud Dash is my...um...unicorn boyfriend? "

He looked on the verge of crying. Jane trotted over. "Don't be mad. I keep telling him he's too young for it but he won't listen."

" Jane, why do you keep everything from me? "

"I don't try to. I have to its impossible,you're so sensitive."

" I'm not made of glass! "

"Joe, don't-"

" Goodbye, Jane. "

She sighed as Joe walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane!" called Luna "I called _Joe_ and apparently _you_ don't have a date to the ball Monday." Jane sighed. "Don't look at me like that, it's all, 'why do keep everything from me?' and 'I'm not made of glass!'"

"It is your fault, you know.-"

"It's not, actually!"

"Jane, you know it -"

"It is, huh?" she looks down "I'm going to my gardens, and don't follow me. You know I'm best left alone in my homeland form."

"Jane, you can't go out to _Magiworld_!"

"You realize it's my _home_!"

"It was an order!"

"Oh, so now you can just _tell me_ that I can't go home?!" and with that, Jane stormed out of the room, out of the palace, into the gardens. She went to a rainbow eucalyptus tree and whispered the magic spell

_Rainbow magic, pass me through the tunneling tree._

_Where Unicorns run, wild and free._

_I am one with the land._

_So show me the way through the circling band._

At once, an opening in the tree appeared and she stepped through.


	4. Chapter 4

A small, light-brown unicorn galloped up to her. He had a swishing metallic blue mane and tail, shimmering silver hoofs, sea-green eyes, and a sparkling horn that looked as if it was carved of pure gold. "Jane! How have you been? What's going on in your family? Give me all the details!" he nearly yelled. In the human world, it would sound a great series of neighs and snorts, but Jane spoke Unish. The unicorn was around 12, while Jane was 17, so anyone could tell he was too young for her. "Cloudy, you know the rules." Cloud Dash couldn't know of the human world. Jane would burst like a balloon, Cloud Dash would know about Joe, he'd burst out crying, send spells of all sorts flying at her and possibly even injure many of the citizens of Diamond City, or destroy half of Jewel Island.

"Aaaw, Jane, you never tell me anything about your family."

"Cloud, don't get mad, but you'll have a -"

"Jane!"

"Okay, okay, but you have to be older-"

"One person?"

"Fine. But if you have a tantrum, I'm never coming out of my house again."

"I won't. "

"Promise?"

"Beat my horn, cross my hoofs, I'll do it right, or I'm alone once more."

"Okay, but I have to go get her from the June Kingdom." when she said she lived on Waterfall Island, she wasn't technically lying. The June Kingdom was in the center of Waterfall Island. She went back through the large hole in the Great Rainbow, transformed briefly, called for Kristina (she was just inside, listening to the birdsong, so it was quick to find her), they went back to Diamond City. (Jane had transformed back into a unicorn- ballet pink coat, opal mane and tail, pastel purple horn, kind blue eyes- during the ride under, over and through the rainbows) 

"Jane, where-" Cloud Dash's eyes fell upon Kristina. "What in the..." he blinked. Then stumbled. Then flat out fell over. Jane rushed to his side. "Cloudy, what's wrong? What... I don't understand, is something... wrong somehow?" it was hard to kneel with four legs, but it was instinct now. 

"A... what even _is_ that thing?"

" _Thing?_ What thing?" Kristina, forgotten, stood frozen at the entrance from the Great Rainbow, nearly falling back to the June Kingdom.

"I think he's talking about me, ma'am," she said, somehow backing _more_ into the tree without falling in. Jane sighed

"Cloudy, this is Kristina, my friend from... er... my world, and... well, she's nice, I can say that."

"She's _human_!"

"Er, yes..."

"I can tell I'm causing problems. I should leave, yes?"

"No!" both Cloud Dash and Jane said. Cloud Dash finally got up, with the help of Jane and said, "How is she even here? Another powerful source must take her, I...I don't understand, this is im-"

"Cloudy, calm down!" Jane burst out "Take a deep breath and think this through. What could've happened?"

"I can't! There's no way other than another human powerful enough to come through the Great Rainbow... Or some unicorn came through and got her in here so fast her head's spinning!"

"Cloudy, sit down." he did. Jane whispered the spell to turn her human again:

_Jewel Magic, turn me back._

_Turn me to a world where there is Black._

_Away from Diamond City,_

_Where Unicorns fly free._

She felt the tingling now, from the point of her horn to the end of her tail, then she was human, standing up, and with a pop of glitter and a gasp from Cloud Dash, she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I... you don't know Illuminasm, do you?" said the small unicorn.

"Aluminum what now?" Jane was confused. 

"Jane! _Jane!_ " shouted Kristina, still pressed against the tree. Then they screamed. Loud and hard and long.

"What's going on?" Jane shouted, fighting to make her voice heard against what seemed to be a tornado. "I...Don't...Know." said a gasping Kristina.

"*evil laugh* Did you think I'd let the human and the cheating girlfriend unicorn go back to the human world _alive_?" said the most horrible cackling voice anyone could imagine. "Who are you?" said Jane as bravely as she could. When she looked up she saw a terrible black unicorn with grey-white tail and mane. He looked as if he'd come out of a horror movie. Kristina gasped. "I repeat, who are you?" Jane said, quivering at the sight of the creature. 

"I am Moon, the rightful king of Diamond City, and you are Jane Jean, the cheating unicorn." said the terrifying voice "I am surprised you don't know me."

Jane heard the thud that must be Kristina fainting. she looked around. they were in a dark cave, similar to a ginormous plumbing system.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are a fool to have come back to Diamond City once I sent you away with an entire kingdom of your own! I would have thought that I've overestimated you if I could, but somehow you've _impressed_ me by what you're doing."

"No. Really, I don't think you think that."

"Oof. Jane, are you okay?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh," said Moon, looking quite disgusted by the prince of Diamond City's voice.

"Jane! Jane, are you there?"

"Cloudy?"

"The 'prince'. Why is he here... Oh, the...But anyways,-"

"Who the heck is _that_?"

"Do I have to go _make_ you use your eyes?"

"Who in-"

"Moon."

"You. My father's most dear _enemy_."

"Oh, I do wish I could leave and go home." Jane sighed.

"You should've thought of that before you came back."

"How was I supposed to know that a dark UNicorn banished me from my only _real_ home?!?!" it was a shout that came out.

"My dear, I didn't know-"

"Did you think I was a birth-human?"

"I-"

"Get me out!"


End file.
